


春心荡漾369

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 脏乱差，内含一点点拳交，不要问我为什么搞k88也要搞ABO和双性因为我热爱所以我创作。是mob，内有毕法师出场（bushi





	春心荡漾369

k88，也就是陈龙，从“出生”开始就一直呆在科研所里，他日复一日的面对着冰冷雪白的墙壁挥拳，击打，科学家们，那些创造他的人，夸赞他是最好的战斗机器人，他面对着所有的人轻松驾驶赛车高速下穿越所有的障碍，他擅长许许多多，不擅长许许多多。

他是最好的智能战斗机器人，是第88号。

然后有一天一个女科学家给他看了一本书，说是话剧什么的，k88不明白，但是还是拿过书翻阅了起来，女科学家就坐在k88的身边像是看着自己的儿子一样看着k88认真的看书的样子，k88看书很快，没一会儿就翻看完了，女科学家问他。

“你看懂没有呀？”

k88没有点头，也没有摇头，他静静的坐在那里，女科学家似乎是觉得没有意思，看着k88半晌的发呆，转身准备走，这时候却听见k88轻声的问。

“上帝创造了人，人创造了机器人，为什么人可以怀疑上帝，机器人不可以怀疑人？”

女科学家突然的笑了起来，她侧身打开关着k88的大门，k88意识到什么，抬手就弄坏了那个摄像头，她又拿出个U盘递给k88，k88看着她，不知道该说些什么，只能是点了点头就跑了，等到k88出门后“女科学家”身上的幻象消失才恢复成另一个人的模样，他轻轻叹了口气，看着面对通畅无阻的道路却毫无怀疑的k88，笑了出来，又拿出个本子，在某项上打了个勾。

‘会产生自主意识，怀疑人类的命令。’

这是k88第一次见到真实的阳光，他抬起头四处望着，却没发觉这条路的荒凉和破败，他只因为那耀眼的光而兴奋，这是他第一次见到这样艳丽的、真正属于自然的色彩，他往前走，却只走到另一个小巷，他突然拿出兜里的那个U盘好奇的看着，女科学家并没有告诉他这U盘里是什么东西，他觉得有趣小心的把那U盘往手腕上设计的接收信息的口子插入却突然的满眼冒红一阵不知从何而起的燥热涌上来，他好像感觉到什么不一样的东西，k88眯了眯眼睛身子又一阵阵的发软，他发觉自己身下作为快速的、另类的那个充电口突然开启并且自主的开始进行“润滑”，k88觉得不舒服，他身上还穿着实验室的白色浴衣一样的衣裳，只要此时有人上来扯掉他的腰间腰带这件衣服就彻底没法为他遮蔽身体了。

k88的头发湿漉漉的垂在额头上，他的身体发软发热已经彻底的没有了之前作为战斗机器人的强大，他瑟缩着在角落里颤抖，他隐约听见一点脚步声，属于战斗机器人的直觉告诉他要远离，但是身体却又渴求属于别的躯壳的凉意，他抬起头去看着那边的巷子，不止一个人看见了雪白的，不染纤尘的k88，他缩在肮脏的巷子里与这儿格格不入，被引诱着颤抖的k88满脸潮红。

“瞧瞧，这儿是个发情的小婊子。”

他闻见奇怪的味道，懵懵懂懂的被拉起来，他被夹在中间，身上的白衣被扯掉，k88被推搡着到巷子最角落的死角里，这儿没摄像头，不会有人拍到恶意的alpha们的恶行，k88被夹在一群流浪汉中像是个漂亮的小少爷，一双眼睛懵懂而清澈仿若空中星子，他看上去白的太过纯洁，让人忍不住的想要弄脏破坏，洁白的衣服轻飘飘的被扔开，白净的男孩被推到正中央推攮嬉耍，k88通红着眼被不断地调戏似的逗弄着，一双眼睛已经蒙上些薄雾，k88察觉到一种莫名的情感，有人将他直接按倒不再逗他，他的双腿被直接的抬起，一根粗大的玩意儿插入他体内带起阵阵震颤，k88体会到了“疼”。

真的很疼，就好像是打架时被对方划破手臂时候那样的疼，但是这疼里却又丝丝缕缕夹杂着点异样的舒服，他感觉得到有人在吻他，这个吻粗暴的要命几乎磕破他的嘴唇，k88瘫软在地上浑身发颤，害怕却又有着些许的期待，他通红着眼被按在地上，不属于机器人的娇媚模样勾起alpha们的欲望，k88颤抖着夹紧体内的东西，呼吸轻轻的带着点颤音，他好像听见自己的哭声，属于男性alpha炽热的呼吸让他无法抑制的颤抖着，他的身体被不断的印上各种的红痕印记，他听见自己的哭声，柔软的带着破裂的喘音。

“喂，哭什么哭啊。”

男人这样质问k88，而k88已经说不出话了，他的身后被一个男人抱着，后穴紧紧含着他的性器，柔软的内壁紧紧讨好着对方，更加软嫩的雌穴也被顶开操入，他红着眼睛软倒在角落同时被两人搂抱着，有个流浪汉似乎是见到什么从一边捡到了一只马克笔，他嬉笑着递给那个正抱着k88双腿操干着他雌穴的男人，那男人也笑起来拿着笔在k88的大腿上画了两笔，k88通红着双眼浑身发软发烫无力反抗，属于战斗机器人的锐气被那U盘里携带着的病毒彻底摧毁。

他浑身酸软颤抖着被人一次又一次的操弄着身下的穴口，双腿软的不像话又不知道怎么办，被人抱着双腿大张开坐在对方身上一次次的起伏套弄着对方性器，口中此时还正含着另一个人的玩意儿，那在他身前干他雌穴那儿的男alpha似乎察觉到奇怪又往最深处狠狠顶了几下，k88登时便哭着叫喊出声，他知道那群科学家给他设置的都是真实的人体构造，就连omega有的生殖腔一类的东西全部给他设置了，他当时并不清楚为什么要给一个机器人设置第二性别，但是他自己是觉得无所谓的，k88清晰的感觉到那男人正在使徒顶开他的生殖腔，接近撕裂般的疼痛让他浑身发抖。

k88听见自己的声音，他头一次的在比尔的面前求饶，可是这状态却让他又羞又恼，他哭的满脸泪水，白浊黏连着落在他的身上，纯洁的身体被沾染污渍，柔软且修长被过分的延展屈伸，他听见男alpha们的辱骂，柔软的奶香散发出来也轻轻的勾引着alpha们，k88确信自己绝对是中了病毒，不然正常时期的他一定可以独自一人干翻这群人，可是现在是他正被按在地上狠狠操开生殖腔，那恶心的男人拍了下他的屁股然后恶狠狠的往深里顶，他双腿发软双眼无神手想要去抓什么却被恶趣味的男人们嬉笑着送了一根性器进去，他握着那玩意儿被按下又含住另一根的玩意儿，他那双晕着泪的眼睛可怜巴巴的望着那几个人却只能引起男人们更大的施虐欲望。

k88被掐着脖子在腿上画了一个又一个的正字，他们似乎是还不满足，拿起一把刀子顺着那正字描出那些正字，k88双眼发昏感觉到那刺痛感觉也只能呜咽着喘息出声，鲜红的液体顺着被刺破的腿根流下，男人的性器依然的在他体内抽动操弄着，他的脖子被狠狠的掐着又疼又难受，他抬头去望那耀眼的阳光，然后又闭上眼睛颤抖着去承受那疼痛。

科学家们在他体内深处埋下的感觉似乎是更多一般，他甚至能清晰的感觉到男人们的性器抽动操弄的感觉，他抽泣着被再一次的顶开脆弱的生殖腔，柔嫩的生殖腔被男人们顶开操弄浑身发抖，他疼的要命又难受的要死，脆弱的腔口被顶开狠狠操弄惹得k88只想尖叫出声又不得不含着口中男人的性器，k88有些恍惚，他隐约记得自己应该是战斗机器人而不是性爱机器人的，他不是“伊甸园”里面任人亵玩的玩物，可是他现在却比那些玩物还可悲，他柔软的身体被一次次的贯穿开，男人们去寻找他后颈上的腺体，却看见一个条形码一样的玩意儿，边上标着k88。

k88被突然的松开，那群男人似乎是被什么吓到一样后退着跑开，k88迷茫的抬起头看四周却依然有些不知所措，他撑着身子想要起来却只感觉到下体被一些黏液塞满，那群男人探头探脑望了他这边许久，k88发现了却不想去管，他跪在地上拿起自己被弄脏的白衣服往身上披，他的双腿还有些发软，想要走路还是有点难，他快要走到巷口时却又被堵住了，本身病毒还没能彻底清除的k88闻见那股味道顿时的又软了身子，那男人身后还跟了几个人，之前最开始玩弄过k88的那群人似乎是已经走掉了，k88软在地上望着那几个人，眼中似乎是恐惧的神情，那男人非常满足k88的眼神似乎是非常的高兴，他掀开k88的衣服不出意外的看到他穴口处的精液和蜜液。

“果然是个婊子，都被射了这么多了还在发骚呢。”

k88现在闻上去更像一颗烂熟的果实，他的信息素压根就是没有定性的，科学家们随意的为他搭配信息素然后一股脑的让他成为对方alpha最喜欢闻见的味道，但是从根本上说k88现在也是一颗被玩的烂熟的果实，他被男人称为婊子却压根没有反抗的想法，他只是红着眼睛裹着那件已经几乎没有遮挡身体作用的衣裳，然后被抵着按在了角落。

他的身体被不断地抚摸着揉按着，一身的柔软被人粗暴的揉按着，但是这人却似乎是没有之前那群人的粗暴急躁，他低下头去含住k88的胸乳一点点的揉按着似乎是想要揉出些什么东西一样，k88竭力的伸手想要去推开对方却被拽着手往他身边拉的更近，他的乳头被不断地吸吮着就像是一定能够吸出什么东西来一样，他听见自己又一次发出的哭叫声，柔软且带着点颤音，他抽哽哭喘着，奶音却更加的勾起alpha的欲望。

他的眼睛懵懵懂懂的望着那几个人看的他们欲火烧身恨不得现在就要将着omega“男孩”按着操服了，柔软的男孩再一次的被摆成了淫荡的姿势，雌穴内里一点点的溢出夹杂着白浊的蜜液表现的格外淫荡，他哭着颤抖出声双腿大张被摆成M状，男人抚摸着k88大腿根上被划破的一个个的正字又用力按下致使那伤口溢出鲜红的液体，铁锈般的气味弥漫空气中，他望向面前的男孩脸上突然笑了起来。

“哥几个儿说该不该给这婊子的骚穴洗一洗。”

k88懵懂的望着他们，并不清楚男人说的洗是什么意思，而男人身后的那些人脸上表情明显更加的让k88感觉不适了起来，他的穴口软软张开而男人的手指插入已经不知道是容纳过几个男人了的雌穴，男人的眼睛又看见底下那个正一股一股往外吐着精的后穴，手指一点点的插入k88体内，k88这才察觉过来一点儿不对劲，他的那处正在被不断地扩大，那病毒麻痹他的感官让他错觉那是快乐，但是被撕裂的人造组织告诉他这只能算是疼痛，男人的半个拳头塞进了他的体内，他浑身颤抖着咬紧下唇望着那男人眼中全是愤恼，可那男人毫不在乎甚至将拳头又往里送了送，k88喊叫出声内里又疼又麻。

“疼……”

“我以为婊子都只会爽呢…看你扮相就是个小少爷吧，就穿着这么薄一身出门，不就是找操么，好好给老子受着。”

那男人看着k88一双委屈迷茫的眼语气一时又软了些，他慢慢的将拳头拔出来看着那可怜巴巴纯洁少爷模样的男孩，就直接的去捞起k88让他直接坐在他性器上直直坐了下去，男人抚摸着他腿根的刀刻的正字，鲜血淋漓的因为k88的动作而再次撕裂开溢出鲜血，k88只觉得自己机体发热没法思考，一切的一切都像蒙上薄雾让他什么都看不清楚。

“怕疼还跑出来…真不怕被操死。”

男人以这是alpha的本能安抚自己然后又扣着k88的腰身一下下的操弄着身上的男孩，k88哭叫着用那软嫩的内壁去讨好男人的性器，k88在最开始的之前几波就已经射过好几次了，他几乎已经要没有力气去伪装成一个正常的omega人类了，“男孩”哭喊破音的奶声勾人的要命，男人身后几个小弟也忍不住凑到k88身后去抚摸那滑嫩的肌肤，一个alpha男孩张口含住k88的蝴蝶骨舔弄，k88的呼吸更加急促无助的颤抖了起来，他同时的被几个alpha玩弄着满身都是伤痕k88哭诉着他感受到的疼痛让男人良心动摇却始终没被说动。

于是k88腿上的刀痕又一次的多了一道，这是第五个正字的第一笔。

男人的小弟们哄拥而上将k88围在中间，男人转过身去不去看地上的k88，k88的身体再次被开拓舒展，柔软的身体同时被两人夹在中间，那病毒的效果已经过去的差不多了，两个人此时正想要同时的插入k88的雌穴内里，k88同通红着眼抬起手狠狠砍在他身前男人的后颈上，他艰难站起身，那男人似乎是察觉什么转过身回来和k88过了几招却被k88突然变成的刀斩首落地。

他站在原地，四周的幻象逐渐褪去，k88虚弱的站在幻象的中心，他的面前只有那几个搭建的假巷子是真实的，地上几个咕噜噜的脑袋明显也是机器人而已，k88站着，身上狼狈不堪，一身的又是伤疤又是不明液体，那个带着怪异面具的男人似乎是开心的模样抬手在面前屏幕上点击几下，立马的几根锁链垂下来主动的困住k88，k88蹬踹着想要挣开那紧缚的锁链，却看着那个带着面具的男人越走越近，他还推着个小车，上面一个医药包，另一个里面却看的不是很清楚，k88看见那媚俗的粉色顿时皱起了眉头。

男人拿起一瓶碘酒轻轻的在他腿上给上药，酒精刺激疼痛让k88止不住的皱眉，可是下一步的双氧水却疼的k88几乎要哭出来，男人刚刚大概是将他的敏感度调到了最高，现在一点点的按压触碰都能让k88止不住的发颤，男人拿起一卷绷带缠住那腿根的位置然后束紧，立马的绷带上便渗出丝丝血迹，穿着白大褂的男人似乎是对这状态非常满意，他从那媚俗的粉盒子里拿出一根奇怪的东西，那玩意儿节节凸起最顶端还有个怪异的东西，男人将那较长的位置一点点的推进了k88的体内，k88颤抖着感觉到内里再一次的被奇怪的东西顶住，他的肉蒂被那奇怪的软硅胶物质也抵着颤动起来，那玩意儿的震动被打开，敏感度被往最高了调的k88便只能软着腿被吊在半空，他通红着眼去看地上站着的人，一身的冷汗止不住的往下滴，那男人身上的甜香气味明显也不是alpha。

他才见男人摘下面具，露出一张几乎和他一模一样的脸，那男人手上出现团火焰，炽热的火焰燃烧锁链，对方似乎是善心肠的去扶起摔倒在地的k88，脸上笑容诚恳。

“当机器人很没意思吧？我听说他们想让你去伊甸园来着，因为你不听话。”

“可是你看，你明明很好，要不要跟我去外面看真正的太阳，不是假的虚拟的太阳哦。”

k88依然眼神懵懂的望着男人，过了一会儿他才轻声的开口。

“你在骗人，你也是机器人，他们在用你测试我呢，我才不会上当。”

男人脸上的笑容陡然消失，他似乎是生气了，一道金色的光出现传送走了他，k88从没见过这样的阵势只能呆呆的望着面前空着的位置，一群穿着白大褂的人出现推着车子看见赤裸着在地上的k88都着急的去扶起机器人，最强大的战斗机器人一身污秽站着，他已经有了羞耻的感觉，他因为这个而羞怯脸红，但是没有人注意到这一点，k88被绑上束缚带捆在推车上，而那个总是一副哭脸的人则指责看守幻象程序的人为什么这么的不小心。

k88躺在手术台上被关闭程序进入休眠状态，他大概清楚这群人又要给他替换毁坏掉的部件了，k88闭上眼睛，昏睡过去。

醒来后k88察觉到身上的伤口都已经愈合好转，他站起身去找到一身干净的衣服，他无视了屋内那个正在喋喋不休对他进行洗脑的科学家，他想着明明一键清除程序就可以为什么这群科学家这么蠢呢，k88打开了门，一拳揍翻门口看惯的“同类”

直到他又一次见到那个第一个出产的机器人，他拎着刘海已经乱掉的机器人，脸上全是抑制不住的狠劲和恶意。

“我可闭于核桃壳内，而仍自认为无疆限之君主。”

“莎士比亚呀！你没听说过吗？”


End file.
